This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS: Specific Aim #1 To evaluate the effect of treatment with oral statin therapy on sympathetic nerve activation in subjects with heart failure of non-ischemic etiology Specific Aim#2 To evaluate the effect of treatment with oral statin therapy on changes in cardiac structure and function in subjects with heart failure of non-ischemic etiology Secondary objectives: To evaluate the effects of statin therapy on symptoms, quality of life, arrhythmias, heart failure biomarkers (B-type natriuretic peptide, cardiac troponin I, high sensitivity C-reactive protein, and additional proteomic analysis), and a clinical composite score in patients with heart failure.